


You Came Back

by mercscilla



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an abandoned hospital Bass and Charlie look for medical files that may hold important information about the virus that turned people into zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the accompanying [gif-set](http://street-of-mercy.tumblr.com/post/72315871428/nbc-revolution-bass-charlie-you-came-back) on tumblr.

  
  
  


Get in. Find the files. Get out. That’s the plan, and everything goes according to it until they’re on their way out and find themselves face to face with the walking dead. Standing on opposite sides of the hallway, their eyes meet as they listen to the moaning and shuffling coming closer and closer.

It’s a split second decision for Bass, the files are more important than getting into a battle they probably won’t survive anyway, and with one last shrug he leaves Charlie to her fate, ignoring the sharp pain pulling in the hollow of his chest.

It’s the right decision, Charlie knows it, but it still hurts like hell. Gritting her teeth, she tightens her grip on her sword, her heart beating out a too-loud rhythm in her chest, and she swears, she’s not going down without taking at least some of them with her.

Hands clutch at her, pulling her forward and throwing her against a wall, bloody teeth coming down on her, and she hacks and shoves against what was once a soldier. It’s strong, stronger than her, and Charlie feels herself weakening, but all of the sudden, the crushing weight is gone and blood splashes across the floor.

With wide eyes she stares at her savior, barely believing he’s actually there. “You came back,” she says, and somewhere in her words is a question that Bass has no idea how to answer. At least not with words. Silently, he grips her hand and pulls her after him out of the door and to safety.

Maybe that’s answer enough for now.


End file.
